Be careful for what you witch for
by Antonio5869
Summary: A powerful wizard must overcome his emotions with the help of Whitford Allgood


Be careful of what you witch for

It's been over a hundred years since Whit and Wisty defeated The One Leader of the new order. But ever since their passing, a new government called the Source had taken over the world. Magical beings good and evil helped each other but the source had made weapons that disabled their powers, for some it was permanent. But there is only one hope but he was imprisoned six months ago but he doesn't plan on staying any longer, well that's what the prophecy says.

*The Breakout*

As he was sleeping in his cell, he felt the light of the moon shine on his face and that's when he knew, his power was back. "It's time" he said to himself standing up. He got out of the bed and walked to the cell door, he stuck his hand out and chanted "The moon is high, the call I hear, hear my call then you shall appear, come to me my sword of fear." He repeated it about five times then there was gunshots from down the hall. At the end of the hall the sword came crashing through the wall, it was his sword. It came to his cell and into his hand, he swung his sword at the bars and the sword went right through it. "Finally I'm free" he said kicking down the bars, "hey get back in your cell or else" a guard said from the end of the hall. "Or else what?" he said, and once he said that his sword turned into a wand, he waved it above his head and pointed it at the guard.

"Get ready to feel the heat" he said, then fire balls shot out of his wand trapping the guard on the inside, then he stomped his right foot on the ground and the floor started to crack. Just then bullets started firing from behind him, "One at a time" he said, then a bolt of lightning ran through the halls, the lightning struck the bullets that were about to hit him. Then another one came out of the wand striking the guards instantly killing them, turning them into ashes. "That was easy" he said walking towards the ash piles. He picked up one of the guards keycards and put it into the slot. _Wait they might know what I look like, and I can't use too much power_ he said to himself. He then looked at the keycard and saw the face of the dead guard, of course, "never believe what you see, never believe your sight, give me his features, make us look alike" he said. That's when more guards ran inside the hall and the alarms started to go off. As they ran in my direction went the opposite way, _there's got to be a way out of here_ he said to himself.

"Where do you think you're going?" a guard asked him, "I'm going to go see if the prisoner escaped through this way" he said, the guard then looked at him, "wait you were in the hall when the prisoner escaped and you didn't come in with the rest of us" the guard said but before he could say one more word, Andre (the prisoner) head butted him then ran into his cell, turned into a raven and flew through the bars, disappearing with the night.

*Face to Face*

He landed outside his house, or what used to be his house. "Andre, it took you long enough" someone said from behind him. It was his brother Wyatt but better known as the leader Source. "What did you do, where are my parents" Andre said pulling out his sword. "They are with the people you killed in the prison, purgatory" Wyatt said. "You're going to pay for this" Andre said. "I'm way stronger than you, I could kill you in a heartbeat" Wyatt said walking away. Andre's sword then began to shake, then fire started to surround it, Andre threw his sword at his brother. Wyatt then turned around, put his hand out then the swords stopped and started to turn into dust. "You and your weapons, fight me like a real man or witch" Wyatt said laughing. "As you wish" Andre said, he put his hands out and energy balls appeared, "Is this Witch enough for you" he said with a smile then he threw them at him. Wyatt jumped out of the way, grabbed the dust from the sword and threw it at Andre. As the dust was in the air it formed tiny fiery daggers. Andre dodged them then grabbed out of the air and threw it back. But when he did that Wyatt came at him running and hit him with right upper cut to the jaw. Andre flew back at least ten feet, "If my weapons won't stop you maybe my spells can. When the wind blows a leaf will drop, the only way out is to make time stop" Andre said freezing everything but a leaf falling from a tree by him. He ran over to the leaf and caught it, "ok I need to vanquish my brother once and for all" he told himself but before he could move something struck him from behind. "I can't move" he said, "I know you can't that was my intention" someone said from behind him. Andre's body then started to turn around but it wasn't him, it was The One. "But how?" Andre asked, "Your brother resurrected me because he need my help, getting rid of you" The One said. That's when a ball of fire struck The One knocking him down but it wasn't Andre because he was still frozen in place.

TO BE CONTINUED…

*The wakening*

It was cold, cramped, and quiet. "Where am I, hello anyone here" I asked looking around but it was too dark to see. I tried to sit up but my head hit the top of something, "wait no, it can't be, am I in a coffin?" I said to myself squirming around. "Ok concentrate, a spell, yeah I will say one of those" I said to myself reaching into my pocket. In my pocket was a drum stick, my sister's wand, "ok think, think, in this body I shall protect, to leave it I can astral project" I said taking out the wand and as I did my soul started to rise from the coffin. "A graveyard, why am I in a graveyard" I asked myself, I then turned to see my tombstone and right next to mines was Wisty's tombstone. "I need to dig up my body and find out why I am here" I said thinking of a spell to say. "My spirit is here, my body I've found, as the earth spins around, dig my body out of the ground" I said waving my wand around. I jumped back into my body and went on my way.

Everything felt different, I'm not talking about different buildings, I'm talking about darkness in the air like the great depression, "Something isn't right" I said crossing the street that's when I started to hear a loud ringing in my ear, I immediately fell to my knees. "No, not again, this must mean… he's back too" I said picking myself up. It all came to me, I was brought back because The One was brought back. So I got to thinking, since we are connected then I should be able to find him, I then close my eyes and started concentrating and through his eyes I saw him watching a witch and a warlock fighting then it went blank. "Ok a teleporting spell should get me there, uhhhh, from earth to space, take me to this place, faster than tying a knot with a shoe lace" I said fading away. "I was right, it is The One" I said looking around, that's when I noticed nothing was moving, everything was still. The One grabbed one of the boys using telekinesis, without thinking I threw a fire ball at the one. Once it hit him everything was still frozen, that means it was the boy. The One got up and looked at me, "You" he said walking towards me, I then took Wisty's wand out of my pocket. "I defeated you once, I can Defeat you again" I said walking up to him, "Yes but you had your sister, now you're alone" he said. "Yes but if that kid that's about to shoot a fire ball at you is who I think it is then you're in real trouble" I said. He turned around to see Andre still is his grasp, I took this chance to stab him in the back with the wand which had turned into a knife. I then ran over to the kid, used telekinesis to make the knife go through the other side of The One's body and into my hand. "I hope you're the good guy" I said teleporting us away.

*The big spell*

"Ok let me get this correct, you're Whitford Allgood and you are here to help me defeat my brother before he takes full control of the world?" Andre asked. "Yes, but I don't know how I got back and I don't know how The One came back to life but I think we are connected somehow" I said opening the door to an abandoned movie theater. "We don't have too long before they find us, you're stronger than me so I need you to do a spell to make us and them to somewhere else so we won't hurt anyone in town" I said flipping over a table. "Why are you flipping over tables" Andre asked me walking over. "You'll see" I said going to another table. I flipped over another table and it immediately turned into dust, I took out a small bottle and the dust flew inside of the bottle. "Throw this onto your brother and it will take away his powers" I said handing the bottle to Andre. I walked over to the counter and felt the bottom of it, "Ok now what are you looking for?" Andre asked following me. "When I was alive, I had a notepad and pencil I'd write my spells in it, you can probably write your own" I said wiping the dust off of my hand. I then pulled out the notepad and pencil, "here use this, write a spell you can use to take us to the spirit world, there you will say a spell to take you and your brother back" I said.

*twenty minutes later*

"They aren't here, why aren't they here" Andre said rushing in. "Be patient, we still need to gather potions and weapons" I said placing some in a little baggie. Just then a loud crash, we ran outside to see buildings on fire crashing, cars driving by themselves, and people running and screaming. "Using the powers of the moon and sun reverse all the bad and let the good be done" I said waving my wand around. The fires went out, cars stopped and people disappeared, "Quiet impressive, think of all the evil you can do with that power, join us and you'll be powerful, we'd be the ultimate three" The One said to Andre. "I think you're right, that's why I will join you" Andre said. "No what are you doing?" I asked him trying to pull him back but a wave of electricity with through my body throwing me into a car. "Andre think about what you're doing here, once you go evil you can't come back from this" I said getting up. "I know what I'm doing, and I can't keep living like a prisoner, I tried to be good and look where I ended up" Andre said walking closer to The One. That's when Wyatt teleported, "Now this is a party" Wyatt said clapping his hands. "I'm glad you could join us" Wyatt said laughing, "Andre, you and I both know you're not evil, you need to snap out of it" I said limping towards him. I grabbed him on his shoulder trying to pull him back but once I touched him I was struck with more electricity. I looked up to see Andre shaking hands with The One, then The One turned into dust and went into Andre. Then he grabbed Wyatt, shoved his hand through his chest and crushed his heart. He walked over to me and grabbed me but when he did we teleported to a cemetery inside one of those house they keep dead people in.

*Last page*

I took my wand from out of my pocket then stabbed him in his leg making him fall. "You know, before I thought I was brought back from the dead to fight you, but no, I'm here to help Andre get over the deaths of his parents" I said making a fire ball. "You're stupid, you can't kill me even if you wanted to" Andre (The One) said taking out the wand. I then used the fire ball to light the torches on the wall to reveal Mrs. Alicia and Brandon Thomas, Andre's real parents. "Andre I know why you're mad, it all makes sense now. Your parent's, they left you when you was young and now you're mad because you feel alone" I said to him. Tears started to come from his eyes, "No, I'm going to kill you" Andre (The One) said limping towards me. "Andre I know you're in there, the good is still in you, you can fight this evil" I said getting closer. "I can't, he's too strong, I can't fight him" Andre said holding up the wand. He swung down, stumbled, missed and fell right in front of his parent's grave. He stood up looking at their graves, "Why did you leave he here alone, I needed you guys, why would leave me" Andre said. I walked over to him putting my hand on his shoulder, "you have to let go of your anger, it's ok to hate them" I said. "Do you know what me and my brother went through without you guys, now he's dead, and I can't, I can't even trust myself, how dare you leave me alone, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready." Andre said hitting the wall slowly falling down to his knees. The One's spirit fell out of Andre then disappeared, "Andre it's going to be ok" I said walking to him. "No it's not, they didn't think about what would happen when they left us, when they left me, now im alone, and I… I wish you were here" said Andre.

The end


End file.
